


Cobra en apuros

by Di_Lover



Series: COBRA [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Daniel, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, Top Johnny, mpreg Daniel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Lover/pseuds/Di_Lover
Summary: Johnny y Daniel deciden de manera silenciosa evitarse. Cuando las cosas parecían estar tomando un rumbo decente, una fiesta es suficiente para vincularlos a ambos. Ahora, sin que lo sepan, una pequeña vida los une.
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso & Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: COBRA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127690
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, antes que nada, también pueden encontrarme en wattpad bajo el user de "Di_Lover". Estoy muy emocionada con traer este proyecto aquí, ya que Ao3 me pareció un lugar increíble. Actualmente tengo demasiadas ideas para el LawRusso y espero poder compartirlas pronto. 
> 
> Si deseas, puedes ver el trailer de esta obra en youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjC2W4FwkVU , en mi canal también puedes encontrar la playlist, que tiene canciones muy variadas, pero que me ayudan mucho a escribir y siento que se acoplan en alguna medida a la trama. (Delly Morita es mi canal). 
> 
> Sin da más que decir, ojala les guste. <3 Gracias por leer.

_━━¡Daniel LaRusso gana la pelea!_  
_¡Se a convertido en el campeón!_  
  
  


Suspiró con cansancio, bajó las escaleras de manera rápida, caminando hacia su bicicleta. El último año seguía su curso, sin embargo las cosas para él habían cambiado, Daniel no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse luego de verse en una situación tan extrema, como víctima del grupo de chicos Cobra Kai. Estuvo asustado hasta los huesos, con rabia contenida e impotencia. Para que al final, en el torneo por fin demostrará que no debían meterse con él —y con nadie—, dejando extrañamente a Johnny con otra perspectiva de la vida, solo con una patada en la cara.

 _Si lo hubiese sabido antes_ , bromeaba para si mismo.

Sin embargo, sabe también que la cosa que le hizo ver a Johnny como un adolescente con un mal mentor, fue la vez que el mismo John Kreese intento matar al muchacho rubio. Dejando en evidencia a los demás chicos del grupo, la pregunta de _¿Qué camino quieren en realidad seguir?_

Había parecido un sueño. Ver cómo por los pasillos los demás chicos y chicas le sonreían, luego de no ser nadie. Le preguntaban sobre su técnica, sobre el estado de su pierna. Lo estaban notando y ya no había más miedo en su ser, porque sabía cómo defenderse, porque Johnny lo había dejado por fin en paz.   
Cuando dejó su bicicleta segura, caminó hacia su clase, dónde una sonriente Ali le estaba esperando.

—Últimamente te veo muy cansado. ¿No será que estás entrenando hasta tarde? —preguntó la chica rubia, mirando con ojos analíticos a Daniel.

En realidad lo estaba. Aunque como siempre, no quería hablar del tema. Eran cosas a las que se estaba acostumbrado nuevamente, a una vida plena y segura, sin la ansiedad consumiendo su joven cuerpo. Movió los hombros, sonriendo, para quitarle importancia.   
Eran quizás una especie de mejores amigos, o al menos en vías de serlo. Siempre habían rondado alrededor del otro, después de todo, esa relación tan estrecha había sido el detonante para que Johnny odiara a Daniel.

Lo que el rubio jamás supo, era que Ali admiraba a Daniel y quería aprender del chico, porque era como un pájaro volando libre, aún cuando muchos querían cortar sus alas. Quizás todo el dinero no habían hecho que el joven Lawrence pudiera siquiera desear entender un poco más el mundo en el que vivía. Aquel mundo exterior.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a clases. Y es bastante bueno que nos toqué juntos. —añadió, comenzando a caminar al lado de Ali.

Ella movió la cabeza, mientras sostenía sus libros contra el pecho. Ya había dejado su mochila en el casillero.

  
═════ ━━━━━ ═════  
  
  


Johnny se quitó el casco, casi saltado de su moto. Para salir corriendo por los pasillos, mientras sostenía su mochila. Su cabello aún mojado por la rápida ducha se movida de lado a lado, soltando gotas. Se había quedado dormido, luego de decidir hacer una maratón de canciones tendido en su cama, pensando en historias tan absurdas, que ahora le avergonzaban un poco. Tommy, Jimmy, Bobby y Dutch no lo habían esperado por su propia petición, de no hacerlos también atrasar a ellos.

Se movió por el piso, como si estuviera recién encerado, llegando al frente de su siguiente clase. Bueno, antes había llegado aún más tarde, unos minutos no eran nada comparado a dos horas de atraso.

—Tarde. Porqué no me sorprende señor Lawrence.

Johnny realmente quería escapar de su pasado. Y que entendieran que estaba tratando de hacer bien las cosas. Bobby alzó la mano en la aulas, señalando el puesto a su lado, que había guardado para él. 


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny quiere escapar del pasado y lo que conlleva Cobra Kai. Intentando seguir un nuevo camino, la fiesta de Susan no parece ser un mal distractor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAA aquí el primer capítulo. Estoy ansiosa con esto, quizás no llegue antes al barco LawRusso pero sé que ahora me quedaré en ello uwu

Se encontraba ocupado, moviendo el pie al ritmo de la música que sonaba por sus auriculares. Era la hora del almuerzo y en lugar de estar escuchando el bullicio del resto prefería perderse en la melodía que estaba sonando. No es como si Bobby se sintiera mal, por dejarlo hablando solo por un instante, porque no era difícil que los demás chicos siguieran el curso de una charla, con él ahí, pero vagamente ausente.

Se llevó un bocado de su comida a la boca, disgustando el sabor. Nuevamente, demasiado distraído en los acordes de la guitarra.

—Johnny. —nombró de repente Bobby, desde que habían dejado atrás el dojo de Cobra Kai, los chicos habían estado atentos a las reacciones del rubio.

Podían sentir el fantasma de la desesperación aún en sus cuerpos, cuando Kreese estaba ahorcando al otro. Por eso mismo, Bobby había decidido estar cerca de Johnny. Creyendo que como el otro, aún carecía de la idea de compartir sus emociones, con alguien al lado, sería más fácil cualquier cosa que pensara de forma negativa. No reaccionó ante el nombre, había parecido un susurro lejano, perdido en el retumbar de la, ahora, batería. Fue el movimiento en su hombro, que lo hizo mirar hacía el lado, bajando los auriculares para acomodarlos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Medio molesto medio intrigado.

—Ya terminamos. Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Johnny notó los platos de los demás, algunos se reducían a unos cuantos bocadillos sobrantes, que ya no querían o no les gustaban. Asintió, notando internamente lo muy concentrado que había estado en la música y no en el presente. Al mismo tiempo, con una sincronía que se había perfeccionado por el tiempo de amistad y los entrenamientos de Karate, los cinco chicos se levantaron de la mesa que habían estado ocupado.   
Caminando en un orden que nunca pasaba de ser percibido, porque como fuera, todo el mundo en la escuela sabían quiénes eran, incluso lo que hacían y como siempre eran saludados con cortesía o incluso como algunos solían sentirse geniales cuando eran saludados de vuelta.

Saliendo del comedor, el grupo de los cinco, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, esperando que el tiempo pasará, para poder al menos librarse un poco de la fila descomunal de tareas que estaban dando por ser ese su último año.  
Caminando uno al lado de otro, Johnny fue consiente nuevamente del entorno, escuchando atentamente la historia de Dutch y lo mucho que le estaba atrayendo la idea de pasarse a entrenar boxeo. Aquello había llamado su atención, de alguna manera siempre espero que el chico pudiera canalizar toda su energía “destructiva” y transformarla en algo que no hiciera tanto daño. Después de todo, tenían una vida entera en la que mejorar todo lo que habían sido a esta ese instante.

Johnny sabía bien de eso, luego de retomar las clases, no volvió a fijar su vista siquiera una vez en LaRusso. No estaba escondiéndose, pero cuando estaba cerca, simplemente trataba de apartarse y seguir compartiendo su propio espacio, dejando al chico en el suyo también. Aún tenía un mal sabor en la boca cuando pensaba en lo rápido que había logrado tomar todo lo que le interesaba en la vida; se quedó con la chica —como si Ali fuera un objeto que disputar— y con su trofeo.

Cosas de la vida, trataba de repetirse, después de todo había que perder para volver a ganar.

Así mismo, dejando atrás su característica de niño rico mimado con problemas de superioridad, se estaba mantenido al margen de su vida.   
Se detuvieron casi a la par, cerca de la cancha de fútbol, toda la escuela era un recordatorio de cosas no tan decentes que hizo. Pero ahí estaba, escapando del pasado, tratando de ser lo mejor que podía ser.

—¿Qué tal este nuevo Sensei, chicos? —preguntó Bobby. La pregunta iba para Tommy, Jimmy y Johnny. Quienes habían seguido en lo del Karate.

Les gustaba. Era lo suyo. De alguna forma no podían simplemente dejarlo como Bobby o pensar en un nuevo camino alternativo en el deporte como Dutch. Tommy alzó los hombros. Casi restándole importancia.

—En realidad ni siquiera llevamos una semana. Sus rutinas son extrañas, es raro que no grité todo el tiempo. —comentó Jimmy. Medio juntando ambas cejas. Bobby asintió, comprensivo.

De pronto la conversación tomo rumbos menos serios, dejando la tensión en sus hombros, por cualquier pensamiento perturbador que tuvieran. Soltaban risas despreocupadas, recordando un día perdido entre los tantos veranos, cuando Tommy se cayó de cara en la arena por querer impresionar a una chica. Cuando unos muchachos se acercaron a ellos, caminaban de forma apresuradas, con sonrisas en sus rostros, parecían realmente entusiasmados por lo que fuera que estuvieran a punto de decirles.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo han estado? —interrogó de forma casual el tipo más alto, alzando su mano para dar un fuerte apretón con Dutch, quien era él que estaba más cerca.

—Todo bien, ¿Qué pasa hermano? —estaba vez fue Johnny quien preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. La mayoría de estudiantes parecían haber salido del comedor.

—¡Susan tendrá una fiesta este fin de semana! Deben ir. ¡Será grandiosa! —exclamó eufórico, moviéndose un poco en su sitio.

—¡Claro que iremos! Tenemos que ir. Cómo siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿Verdad, Johnny?

Johnny miró a Dutch un instante. Esencialmente él no tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta, sobre todo si ahora tenía una rutina algo ñoña —según él y lo que caracteriza a un nerd— para estudiar y dormir. Miró hacia los lados suspirando, no estaba seguro de tener el ritmo correcto todavía de poder beber de manera experta, siendo el mejor aún. Sonriendo de lado, asintió. Total. Era solo un fin de semana de fiesta, nada extraño. Sería ir a la fiesta, pasarla bien con sus amigos, charlar y bromear con el resto de los chicos y chicas. Todo salía impecable una vez se lo planteó.

—¿Estás seguro de que irás? —quiso saber Bobby. Quería asegurarse de que su amigo no estaba sintiendo alguna presión o que de pronto tenía nuevamente una idea tonta en la mente. Pero solo recibió una sonrisa sincera de respuesta. — Bueno, siempre juntos. Será increíble, ya lo veo.   
  
  
  
  


═════ ━━━━━ ═════

No era que quisieran realmente llamar la atención. Pero siempre que entraban a una nueva clase, las miradas de todo tipo se posaban en ellos. Siempre había sido así, ellos pasaban y ahí había alguien mirando. Cómo si fueran la clase de chicos geniales que todos aspiraban a ser. Sin embargo, por eso mismo, Johnny estaba sintiendo que no podía gozar plenamente de alguna estupidez sin que un profesor creyera que estaba haciéndose del “graciosito”. En realidad si lo estaba haciendo, pero entre sus amigos, no con el resto, que se reía hasta porque una mosca pasaba. 

—En serio. Si sigue así su último año se tendrá que repetir. Y no quiero eso para usted. Se ve que es mejor de lo que cree. —habló el profesor, con su discurso pequeño de que nadie era un perdedor, solo cada uno elegía serlo. 

Desde su asiento, Johnny podía sentir la mirada de Ali. Pese a todo, no sabía cómo sentirse cuando ella parecía al menos un poco preocupada por él. _Cariño de_ _Ex-novios_ _, que golpeaban al novio actual._ No sabría decirlo. 

Era Lunes, esperaba con ansias el Sábado, así al menos no tendría la presión de verse tan mirado cada que soltaba un chiste de forma perezosa.   
  



	3. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel acepta ir a la fiesta de Susan, solo porque Ali le promete no  
> dejarlo solo. Hasta que sucede, y la noche termina con algo más que  
> alcohol como diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo tiene la imagen del separador que le hice a la historia, es muy probable, que desde un móvil no se vea con la misma "comodidad" visual que desde un computador. Gracias por leer <3 Voy a tratar de subir todos los capítulos que tengo, para ir actualizando a la par con wattpad.

Ali parecía una máquina repetidora. Desde el inicio de la semana había estado tratando de persuadir a Daniel para que fuera a la fiesta de Susan. Pero no se necesitaba de mucho, para saber que la cuestión era pura presión social para no quedar mal. Porque antes de Daniel, Susan era esa clase de amiga que siempre estaba tratando de escucharla, al menos todo lo que podía. Pero luego el chico nuevo llegó, y la atención de Ali se desvío de sus amigas para estar en él. Quizás Susan le guardaba cierto rencor a Daniel, aquel que no era camuflado ni quería serlo.  
Cómo si fueran una especie de niños de primer año, peleando por tener a la misma niña como mejor amiga.

Pero Ali deseaba que todos pudieran convivir en un espacio sin más discusiones. Ya suficiente malos ratos habían pasado —en especial Daniel—, como para iniciar una rivalidad tonta, por situaciones tontas. Ali quería ir a la fiesta de Susan, pero no quería ir sin Daniel, Daniel no quería ir y Susan no podía creer como Ali le insistía tanto al otro. Indignación era lo que sentía por la situación.

—Daniel. —llamó, apoyándose de manera rápida en el casillero continuó al de él chico. — Por favor. Serán solo dos horas y nos vamos.

—Ya dije que no quiero ir Ali. —dijo el chico. Cerrando su casillero. La chica soltó un bufido de molestia.

Alejándose del niño delgado, comenzó a caminar lejos. Daniel movió la cabeza haciendo un berrinche muy silencioso y casi minúsculo, que no se notó, para ir tras ella. Corrió hasta quedar al frente de Ali, mirándola. No era una persona de fiestas, sobre todo en esas fiestas que solo estaban rodeadas de personas que vivían en las colinas. Se sentiría muy fuera de lugar.

—Solo dos horas, Ali. No me quedaré más. —terminó diciendo. — Ahora, dejemos el tema de lado. Siento que Susan me mira fijamente. —señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la chica, de brazos cruzados junto a su otra amiga mirando a Ali.

Ali sonrió triunfante. Mirando a lo lejos como el grupo de chicos Cobra —ex pero el título siempre quedaría—, parecían estar hablando de algo. Daniel volteó hacia donde estaba mirando. No sin sentir un escalofríos, por fugaces malos recuerdos.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ti o tú vienes por mí? —preguntó la rubia. Volviendo a tener la atención en Daniel. — Mañana es sábado. La fiesta empieza a las ocho.

Daniel hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca. Tenía que ver el lado positivo de la situación, uno de ellos es que podría pasarla bien junto a Ali por fin, de forma total, dejar de lado un poco los estudios y poder estar en una fiesta en paz.  
Finalmente terminaron decidiendo que Daniel iría a buscar a Ali en su propio auto, aquel que el señor Miyagi le había regalado. De esta forma quedaban listos para solo ir a la casa de Susan y no terminan en un enredo demasiado grande.  
  
  


Apenas bajaron del auto comenzaron a escuchar la música. Daniel se sintió un poco cohibido ante tanta gente, saliendo de aquella gigantesca casa. Quizás ni siquiera iban la mitad de los invitados aún, porque seguramente querían llegar más tarde en ambiente. Aún así, Daniel se sintió medio perdido, mientras Ali lo sujetaba del brazo para tironealó de manera inevitable hacia adentro del lugar.  
Se había pasado unas dos horas mirando diferentes camisas que tenía, evaluando cuál sería preferible para tal ocasión, terminó eligiendo una al azar porque según su madre, como sea se vería galán. _Lo dice porque es la mamá,_ había pesando Daniel.

—Esto está demasiado genial, ¿No crees? —quiso saber Ali, elevando un poco su cabeza para mirar al chico. Este movió ambos hombros. Realmente la casa si le parecía genial.

No pudo evitar observarla, mientras también notaba que no conocía a nadie más en aquel lugar. Aparte de la misma Ali y la anfitriona. Mills se soltó de su sutil agarre, caminando hacia un grupo de chicas que la miraron con alegría para lugar darle un corto beso en la mejilla, era obvio que ella si conocía a la mayoría ahí. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, algo incómodo, casi sintiéndose demasiado expuesto parado en medio de la gente, que cada tanto chocaban su hombro sin querer.

—¡Daniel, ven aquí! —gritó Ali, sonriendo en su dirección. Suspirando, Daniel se acercó, no tenía otra opción pero a la vez no quería verse demasiado pegote al lado de ella. — Ellas son unas amigas de por aquí. Él es Daniel, vamos a la escuela juntos. —informó.

—Hola, Daniel. —saludaron en sincronía ambas chicas. Una era más alta que la otra.

Antes de que alguno pudiera añadir algo más, a una quizás muy incómoda conversación. Ali sostuvo entre sus manos unos vasos desechables, con un fuerte aroma de cerveza como contenido, extendió una de sus manos hacia Daniel, señalando con su mirada que lo sostuviera.

—Bueno, supongo que un poco no hará mal. —añadió. Dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—Claro que no. Además, por cualquier cosa. Yo estaré aquí. —afirmó Ali, muy segura de su promesa.

Pero las dos horas pasaron y ninguno de los dos había dado señales de querer irse de la fiesta, mucho menos que ahora parecía ir en la mejor parte. Ali se había ido alejando casi sin querer del lado de Daniel, hasta que se perdieron de la vista uno del otro. La chica rubia estaba muy ocupada en conversaciones al azar, con gente que conocía y estaba conociendo, olvidando en plena sala de estar a Daniel, quien estaba sentado en el sofá tomando un nuevo vaso de cerveza en aquella extensa fiesta.

Al principio había estado totalmente rígido, mirando a cada minuto la dirección en la que Ali había partido, hasta que después de algún rato, todo rastro de incomodes o timidez se fue disipando de su cuerpo, porque estaba más concentrado en lo que estaba tomando.  
Trató de levantarse, algo mareado riendo por el casi tropiezo que tuvo, sosteniendo el brazo de la persona que estaba más cerca, perdido también en bullicio de la música, aquella persona no se quejó del repentino apretón.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. —trató de regañar. Daniel podía notar que era un tipo más alto que él. También sostenía uno de los vasitos con cerveza.

— Y tú deberías dejar de verte tan atractivo. ¿Qué eres, un modelo? —preguntó la voz atrasada, soltó una risita.

—¿Estás solo? —interrogó de vuelta, acercándose un poco a Daniel. Daniel asintió. — Yo también, mis amigos me dejaron. No sé dónde demonios están. —acercó su rostro un poco el oído del chico moreno, causando un escalofrío en su espalda. — ¿Nos hacemos compañía?  
  
  


Daniel podía aún sentir la música, detrás de esas paredes habían cientos de chicos saltando y bailando al ritmo de la melodía. Pero lo único que él sentía era el fuerte agarre de unas manos recorriendo sus muslos. La noche parecía tan eterna y maravillosa, que simplemente se entregó al momento cuando los labios de aquel sujeto lo besaron como nunca nadie lo había besado antes. Suspiró, mientras soltaba una risa, antes de que la cosa no tuviera vuelta atrás.

Casi como si fuera un sueño lejano, una sensación lo hizo arquear la espalda.  
Sosteniendo con fuerza, casi enterrando sus escasas uñas, en la espalda de aquel que sería un único, en aquella fiesta, en medio de una noche eterna en la que no habría un rostro que recordar.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel se despierta en un lugar que no es su habitación y los ex cobra kai no encuentran a Johnny en todo el día.

Estaba sintiendo la luz del sol justo en su cara, soltó un gruñido de molestia. Cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas, acomodándose un poco en la almohada, cuando algo hizo corte circuito en su cabeza. Las cortinas de su habitación nunca estaban abiertas, a menos que él mismo las abriera y jamás llegaba tan directamente la luz del sol. Se levantó de pronto, apoyando su peso en los codos, mirando con ojos inquietos el lugar en el que estaba.

-Oh mierda. -susurró. Notando que la habitación no era ni por asomó comparada a la de su casa. - ¡Oh mierda! -exclamó de manera inevitable, cuando destapó su cuerpo, encontrándose con totalmente desnudo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo quejarse de manera baja. No podía recordar casi nada, habían imágenes borrosas en su mente, de él junto a alguien, no sabía quién pero ya no estaba. Ali le había prometido no dejarlo solo, y tal vez no había quedado solo, pero amanecer en una cama, desnudo, no eran sus planes a tener ese domingo por la mañana.  
Trató de levantarse, tocando suavemente en piso con sus pies. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el fuerte zumbido en su cabeza no lo dejaba siquiera poder asustarse bien.

Tomó lo más rápido que pudo la ropa del suela, no se molestó en acomodar sus calcetines al momento de ponerse las zapatillas. Estaba demasiado perdido en un limbo que no entendía, más bien no deseaba entender. Siempre analizo aquel instante, con una persona que lo amará tanto como él mismo lo haría, y sin embargo, como burla de la vida, simplemente ocurrió con un extraño en una casa ajena en una cama que ahora miraba avergonzado.

Abrió la puerta, caminando por el pasillo, sintiendo una leve incomodidad al caminar. Mientras caminaba por el lugar, topándose con otras habitaciones, notó que aún no había rastro de que alguien hubiera limpiado. De pronto, una de las puertas fue abierta, dejando a Ali justo parada al frente de él. Con sus grandes ojos marrones Daniel la miró.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó ella, parecía aliviada de verlo. - Con las chicas dormimos en esta habitación. - ¿Dónde dormiste tú?

Daniel dudo un segundo. No creía haber realmente dormido hasta que llegó la madrugada.

-Por ahí, con otro grupo. -sonrió. Ali le devolvió la sonrisa.

Agradeció el gesto de que la chica no intentará hacer alguna pregunta, pero sabía que había notado el aroma a alcohol. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, entre medio de algunos vasos tirados por el piso y algunos muchachos que habían caído también. Daniel volteo una última vez hacia la casa de Susan, con alguna extraña esperanza de ver a la persona que se había ido antes de que él pudiera verlo.

Suspirando, pensando en lo tonto que podía ser eso, se subió a su auto junto con Ali. Durante el camino hasta la casa de los señores Mills, cantaron de manera baja la canción que sonó apenas encendieron la radio.  
Al momento en que llegaron al frente, Ali abrió la puerta del auto, volteando un pequeño instante hacía Daniel, mirándolo de manera fija.

-Algo paso, ¿No?

-No. Nada paso. -mintió, el hecho de que se mordiera el labio, había sido suficiente para delatarlo, pero la chica no insistió más.

La mano alzada de Ali, la pudo ver por el espejo lateral. Afirmó con algo de fuerza el volante, ahora podía tan solo reflexionar que había hecho la cosa más _tonta_ y _típica_ que hacían sus compañeros. Realmente había tenido sexo. La sola idea y la prueba lo hicieron encogerse en su sitio, mientras esperaba el cambio en el semáforo.  
Las calles estaban casi desiertas, eran las diez de la mañana y el aire helado de California rozaba sus mejillas, dónde había bajado las ventanas.

Podía sentir la mirada que le daría su madre cuando llegara a casa. Por alguna razón, creía que ella percibirá que algo estaba diferente.  
  


═════ ━━━━━ ═════  
  
  


Una de las casas que servía como reunión, como lugar donde pasar la noche y dónde todos eran queridos -a veces tanto, que les perturbaba no ser queridos así en casa-, era donde Bobby. La señora Brown siempre tenía deliciosos desayunos y los trataba como si aún fueran unos mocosos de once años, pero ninguno se quejaba, quizás Bobby, porque, era su madre, no la de ellos.  
Y como era la costumbre, luego de una fiesta terminaban ahí para reponerse y pasar aún más el rato entre ellos. Sin embargo, el silencio en el lugar era inquietante.

-¿Cómo demonios se nos pierde un tipo de más de 1, 84 de altura? -preguntó Tommy, mientras volvía a comerse un emparedado.

-¡Oh vamos! Johnny no se perdió. De seguro quiso ir a casa antes de tiempo. -alegó Bobby.

-Johnny _nunca_ quiere ir a su casa primero. -añadió Jimmy.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos. Técnicamente Johnny no estaba perdido, solo no lo encontraron por la mañana, cuando poco a poco se fueron encontrando entre ellos. Tenían el presentimiento de que se había fugado en medio de la noche, pero en el chico siempre estaba la idea juguetona de pasarla bien, sobre todo, cuando esa había sido la idea principal por la que decidió ir. Sin embargo, siempre sabía cómo ir a la casa de Bobby.  
Habían entrado a algunas habitaciones, encontrándose con personas curiosamente juntas, burlándose un poco de eso, pero jamás nadie respondió a los susurros de "Johnny, Johnny pss."

-Seguro se fue con alguien. -esta vez habló Dutch, dándole el último sorbo a su café. - Creo que eso es lo más normal en Johnny. ¿No? De seguro anda por ahí con alguna chica.

Todo el grupo asintió. Tenía sentido para ellos que Johnny estuviera con alguna chica, después de que Ali y Daniel se pasearan todo el tiempo juntos, el tipo no había querido estar con nadie. Era extraño, como estaba rechazando a las mujeres que se le acercaban para pasar el rato y sorpresivamente él se negaba. Nunca lo creyeron posible, hasta que sucedió. Entonces era muy lógico que en medio de una fiesta, cumpliera uno de los requisitos que esperaba tener en la noche. Un buen rollo con alguien y luego volver al juego.

Durante todo el día, no supieron nada del rubio, hasta que cada uno tuvo que volver a su casa. Quizás realmente se había perdido por ahí, sea lo que sea que había pasado, lo sabrían el lunes, no podía escapar de la escuela.  
  



	5. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny esta demasiado feliz, y totalmente enganchado de "una morena anónima", Susan relévela indignación ante los amantes que ocuparon su dormitorio. Y Daniel, finalmente le revela a Ali; que tuvo una noche ardiente.

En el mundo existían muchas clases de personas, pero específicamente habían tres tipos que se daban al nacer. Mujer, hombre y _los hombres que crean._ Aquella división de tres grupos, que podrían ser solo dos si alguien mirara con ojos entrecerrados, debería ser algo que se reconociera. Sin embargo, había quienes aún pese a todo, de alguna manera no prestaban mayor atención a quienes estaban alrededor.

Ese era el caso de Johnny, había sido distraído por mucho tiempo respecto a la vida. Por lo que ante sus ojos, no había que estar pendiente de todo, tampoco se iba a parar a preguntar ni nada. Si algo le interesaba, haría una pausa. Así había sido durante tantos años.

Y ninguno de los Cobras entendió porque algunos los miraban enojados cada vez que atacaron a Daniel, ni porque hubo tantos gritos porque fue _específicamente_ Daniel el que ganará. ¿Qué había de especial en que un chico ganará el All Valley?

_Que ahora todos sabían que podían aprender Karate._

  
═════ ━━━━━ ═════

En medio de las tantas cosas que habían en su habitación, estaba colgando su gi negro de Cobra Kai, un recuerdo que le hizo sentir gloria pero también deshonor. El hecho de pensar en las cosas que le había hecho a Daniel, le hacían querer vomitar, no esperaba ser perdonado o algo así, pero quería pensar que podía solucionar todo si ya no estaba más cerca de él.

Una sonrisa fugas se asomó por sus labios mientras sostenía uno de sus cuadernos y bajaba a desayunar. Un sábado en que el se emborracho no lo hizo caer en la desgracia, es más, disfruto bastante su noche. Seguramente Johnny creía que nada realmente malo había ocurrido.

Porque durante el domingo, incluso en ese mismo instante, se la paso pensando en la mañana del domingo. Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, encontrándose en una habitación que desconocía a medias, porque sentía que había estado ahí en algún momento. Y cuando se volteó, había notado el cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por las sábanas, a su lado. Tenía el bajo recuerdo de haber disfrutado demasiado su noche. Roces de manos, besos intensos y movimientos rápidos y gloriosos.

Se marchó sin hacer ruido, por la jaqueca que sentía y para no despertar a la belleza de chica, que de seguro estaba muy cansada para ser despertada tan temprano.  
Porque desde su punto de vista somnoliento, Johnny solo pudo notar mechones castaños que sobre salían de la sábana blanca, era pequeña y delgada.

Pero Johnny Lawrence, que se servía el desayuno de manera feliz aquel lunes por la mañana, había olvidado dos cosas importantes:

Uno, había olvidado ponerse protección.

Dos, que manera habría tenido esa "chica" de caminar.

Después de todo, en la vida es necesario observar. Incluso los mínimos detalles del camino. Una vez que terminó de comer y antes de que su padrastro pudiera siquiera bajar las escaleras, Johnny caminó hacia afuera, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su madre. Se sentía relajada, la tensión en sus músculos no era tanta y estaba sonriendo nuevamente, mientras se ponía el casco, ya sentado sobre su moto.  
La velocidad no le fue un gran problema, llegando a la escuela mucho más temprano que el inicio de su semana pasada, viendo cómo los chicos estaban de pie en el estacionamiento que parecía decir su nombre. Le estaban esperando, Johnny se dio el tiempo de acomodar su moto, pero al saludarlos las cejas alzadas y miradas interrogativas le hicieron comprender la situación. Claramente deseaban saber dónde se había metido, porqué no apareció en la casa de Bobby porqué parecía que el mundo se lo había tragado por un momento.

—Solo necesitan saber, que fue la noche más increíble en mí vida.

—¿Follaste? —preguntó Tommy, sorprendido. Era la hipótesis, pero porqué tan feliz.

—Sí. —al pronunciar sus palabras Dutch río, chocando las palmas con él. Parecía una felicitación arcaica, pero daba igual. El tipo estaba bien, y eso era lo que importaba.

Mientras los ex Cobra Kai parecían celebrar algo, haciendo sonidos de silbidos empujando los hombros de Johnny, en algún tipo de broma interna. Ali charlaba junto a Daniel, pegándose a los casilleros. Tal vez algunos pensarían que estaban en modo pareja, algo similar, pero solo estaban hablando de lo terriblemente perdidos que habían quedado en la fiesta, en eso, Susan se acercó, comentando que de igual forma, le había gustado ver al chico delgado ahí. Pese a que ahora abarcaba más tiempo con Ali, porque tenían en su mayoría horarios compartidos.

—Creo que la siguiente vez trataré de cerrar todas las habitaciones. ¡Usaron la cama de mis padres! —exclamó Susan, negando. No parecía muy afectada pero tal vez molesta, mientras hacía explotar una bomba de chicle entre sus dientes.

Daniel sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—¿La usaron para _eso?_ —preguntó Ali, acercándose más a Susan. Parecía curiosa y sorprendida de alguna manera. Estaba segura que la mayoría de los que fueron acabaron solo durmiendo tendidos en alguna parte de la casa.

Susan asintió. Aún podía recordar el desorden en la habitación, los cuadros en el piso, el gran cubre camas al otro extremo, todo hecho un fiasco, incluso las plumas de las carísimas almohadas estaban esparcidas. No tenía la menor idea si habían estado haciéndolo dos personas normales o dos personas en modo supremo de calentón. Sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron un segundo en el cuello bronceado de Daniel, el chico estaba mirando el piso, como si aquello fuera muy vergonzoso o tratando de dejarlas hablar. Pero ella solo podía ver la mancha en su cuello, y no solo era una, por el dobladillo de la camisa se podía ver cómo descendían.

—¿Esas son chupadas? —interrogó. Claro. El chico parecía tan callado, con una lengua sarcástica, pero no del tipo que iba a una fiesta y solo se dejaba toquetear así.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó de prisa. Acomodando él mismo de manera nerviosa el dobladillo. Ali había volteado su cabeza al instante, mirando con una boca entreabierta lo evidente.

Ante de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, el sonido de la campana silenció sus palabras. Tendría que esperar unas horas más para poder encontrarse con Daniel al receso, mientras el chico parecía huir. Ali se le quedó mirando, ladeando la cabeza un poco, ante el repentino cojeo del castaño. Frunció el ceño, su pierna estaba en completo buen estado. Ya no le dolía, ya no le causaba un mal caminar. Sus ojos se agradaron. Y pareció conectar todo en un solo instante. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios, mientras caminaba hacia su clase.

Con razón no quería hablar, se sentía tan cohibido, de seguro. Pero necesitaba los detalles, eran códigos, cuando cosas importantes así pasaban, eran necesarias ser dichas. Mientras la profesora hablaba sobre la época de la edad media, Ali apoyo su barbilla en una mano, pensando en quién pudo ser el sujeto que hizo que Daniel hiciera tal desastre —si es que las cosas estaban según creía, y Daniel fue quien hizo todo el desorden en la habitación de los padres de Susan—, y cómo logro algo con él. Porque Daniel no estaba realmente interesado en nadie, luego se su experiencia con los amigos de Johnny y este mismo, había decidido que sus prioridades eran terminar de una vez los estudios.

Entonces, solo llegaba a la conclusión de que había sido algo fugaz, una conexión de una noche sin sentimientos de por medio. _Qué salvaje era_ _LaRusso_ _,_ pensó escribiendo algunos apuntes.

Antes de que Daniel pudiera evitarlo, los ojos de Ali estaban puestos en él, con la clara intensión de hablar sobre un tema del que quería escapar. No había mucho que decir, recordaba toques aquí, unos labios allá y...Una sensación _ahí._ Pero no había nada más que decir. No podía dar detalles, porque ni siquiera tenía la certeza de saber cuáles eran. Pero él le dijo a Ali que nada había pasado, ahora debía tragarse su mentiría y contarle de manera rápida todo.

—Sí lo hice. No, no sabía que era la habitación de Susan. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No me acuerdo quién era, tampoco estaba conmigo por mañana. Creo que hacía ejercicio. —respondió de manera rápida, mientras trataba de llevarse a la boca un poco de su pan con queso.

La chica lo miró con atención asintiendo.

—¿Y te gustó? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

—¡Ali! —se quejó en voz alta, llamando la atención de algunas miradas. Nuevamente su rostro volvió a subir de temperatura. — Sí. Se sintió bien, _creo._

—¡Por Dios, Daniel! ¡Wuoh! —chilló golpeando su hombro con poca fuerza.

La chica le dio un sorbo a su jugo, mientras seguía sonriendo de lado moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Daniel, de manera nerviosa sonrió.  
  



	6. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel se siente enfermo, Ali le hace una pregunta. Y las cosas pueden cambiar totalmente.  
> Lucille teme que su hijo la este pasando mal otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa. Gracias por leer <3 Quería señalar que este fic, será realmente extenso. Desde un inicio, cuando lo pensé, iba con la certeza de que tendría que ir por etapas con la relacion de Daniel y Johnny. Por el pasado complicado que tienen y por lo que vendrá. También para ir explorando al resto de personajes. Así que tenemos un largo viaje jsjs u.u

Daniel estaba cansado. Ahora no era cuestión de entrenamiento y presión por los estudios, no podía serlo cuando antes de siquiera poder dar una patada, sintió que estaba levantando kilos de concreto.  
Estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa, mirando con ojos aburridos el programa de televisión de aquel jueves por la tarde. Su madre aún no llegaba y no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a las pocas ganas que tenía en su sistema, seguramente el señor Miyagi estaría preocupado si no se presentaba el fin de semana esta vez.

Suspiró, mirando con ojos de sueño total como la gente aplaudía porque algo importante estaba pasando. No tenía idea de qué.  
Al momento en que Lucille llegó a casa, se sorprendió de encontrar a Daniel dormido en el sillón frente a la tele. Acercándose con cuidado, mirando con cariño a su hijo, sonrió negando.  
Caminó en medio de la sala, calentando un poco de agua, el día había sido agotador, y tenía hambre. Poco a poco, tocó el hombro de Daniel, moviéndolo sin tanta fuerza para no espantarlo o que se pusiera en modo defensa, su hijo era un niño karateca.

—Daniel. —susurró. — Daniel, ya estoy en casa.

—¿Mamá? —interrogó con voz baja, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Los entreabrió, acostumbrándose a la luz de la sala. — Llegaste. —sonrió.

—Sí. ¿Tienes hambre? Estoy calentando agua.

Los ojos de Daniel brillaron con interés.

—Sí, te acompaño. ¡Pero antes debo ir al baño!

De un salto el chico se levantó del sofá, corriendo hacia el baño. Se sentía totalmente extraño, presentía que la fiesta de hacia dos semanas lo había dejado así. Quizás la cerveza que había tomado tenía alguna cosa o quién sabe. Era como si le hubiesen quitado su energía desbordante. Su madre habló durante toda la cena sobre el día que había tenido, Daniel asentía y escuchaba atentamente. Sorprendentemente al llegar la hora de irse a la cama, terminó durmiendo como roca.

Aquel cansancio no fue algo que Lucille ignorará, por eso mismo pensó en prepararle un delicioso desayuno a la mañana siguiente, guardó con cuidado unos deliciosos panqueques en la mochila de su hijo, observando desde su puerta como el chico se alejaba del complejo de departamentos junto a su bicicleta. Tenía una vaga sensación de creer que algo andaba mal en su hijo.

Daniel acomodó su bicicleta, ajustando las correas de su mochila, caminando con calma. Sus piernas no querían ir más de prisa y él tampoco lo deseaba.

—Aquí estás. —dijo la voz de Ali. Él dio un pequeño saltó, la rubia soltó una risa. — ¿Otra vez entrenando demasiado? ¿No crees que te has pasado? Mira tus ojos, parecen tan cansados.

—Ni siquiera he entrenado, Ali. —se quejó.

Caminando uno al lado del otro, como siempre, decidieron está vez no hablar. Realmente el castaño estaba muy agotado, de alguna forma metafórica tal vez era todo este tiempo de estrés que había vivido, saliendo a flote totalmente. Mientras el profesor de química iniciaba su clase, Daniel pidió ir al baño tres veces seguidas. El hombre tenía una mirada interrogativa, porque de forma común los chicos solían escabullirse a los baños a drogarse. Pero como LaRusso parecía tener pánico en su mirada y sus pies se movían rápidamente golpeando el suelo, el maestro no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir.  
Al extremo del final, Bobby había mirando curioso la forma en que tres veces LaRusso había salido corriendo al baño. El hecho de que Johnny quisiera alejarse, no significaba que él no tuviera la intención de intentar tal vez pedir perdón, una vez más, por el daño que hizo en su pierna y por fin vivir en completa paz.  
Por fin, después de vario tiempo, Bobby estaba listo para caminar hacia Daniel, pero el brazo envuelto de Ali, arrastrando al chico hacia la salida, lo hizo detener.

—Es casi como si estuvieras enfermo. —murmuró Ali. Sin soltar el brazo de su brazo. —¿No crees que lo estás?

—Ahora que lo dices. Tal vez tengas razón. Me siento enfermo. —asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un instante. El mundo de repente se le había ido del camino, sentía que todo temblaba.

Ali rápidamente lo sujeto con fuerza, mientras Daniel solo podía intentar respirar, calmando su acelerado corazón y el borroso pasillo junto con los estudiantes, que se movía de un lado a otro. Odiaba tener mareos, en la mañana casi termino cayendo de su cama, pero había creído que era producto de levantarse tan rápido.  
Estaban ambos quietos apoyados en una pared, mientras el chico estabilizaba poco a poco su visión y su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas.  
Una vez que pudo estar bien, volvieron a caminar, buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse a esperar la siguiente clase. Susan que estaba caminando cerca, quiso acompañarlos. Ali tenía algo de razón, no había que armar tontas guerras, solo dejar fluir las cosas y tratar de llevarse bien. Al menos lo mejor que podían.

Cuando la campana sonó, anunciando el ingreso otro vez, los pasos de Daniel fueron precavidos y Ali estaba cerca, cuidándolo casi como si de un cachorrito se tratará, como cuando estaba con él en el torneo.  
Nuevamente, los permisos de ir al baño, y las ganas parecían inexplicables.  
A la hora del almuerzo, mientras estaba en la fila, Daniel instintivamente miró hacia atrás, a unas mesas de distancia estaba la cabellera rubia de Johnny, atrayendo su atención de forma tonta, como nunca antes. De pronto, pareció que el rubio se había visto observado porque levantó su vista, un segundo más y hubiese visto como Daniel le miraba, sin querer, como si fuera natural entre ellos buscarse.

Daniel sintió un escalofrío en su espalda por tan extraña acción. Fijando su vista en la comida que había escogido, caminando junto a Ali, a sentarse. La chica rubia comenzó a devorar de manera sofisticada su plato de arroz, pero los ánimos de Daniel, parecían haberse disipado, cuando él mismo tomó el tenedor y llevo una porción de arroz a su boca. Abrió los ojos, mirando con horror a Ali. Antes de poder si quiera masticar, una sensación de asco lo consumió de pies a cabeza. Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo la horrible sensación de arcadas, mientras comenzó a correr por los pasillos, totalmente en pánico, con sus ojos llorosos.

Ali se quedó mirando el lugar de huida del chico. Mirando otra vez hacia el plato de comida que solo tenía una porción faltante. Se levantó, tomando su libreta de apuntes. Olvidando su almuerzo, solamente tomando la manzana de aquel día.  
Corrió en la misma dirección que Daniel, entrando al baño de una sola vez, escuchó el ruido de alguien vomitando. Hasta que la cadena sonó, se acercó más al cubículo.

—Creo que deberías ir al médico. —aconsejo, parándose en la puerta que de pronto sonó, abriéndose. Ali soltó un gemido de sorpresa al ver los ojos llorosos y el bronceado de su piel, brevemente pálido. — ¡En serio debes ir al médico!

—Me siento del asco. —susurró. — Ni siquiera sé porqué. No estamos en Nueva Jersey para sufrir de esto. No así, ¡La desgracia me persigue! —exclamó, arrastrando sus pies hacia el lavado. Enjuagó un poco su boca.

—Te acompaño al médico. Así no estás solo, luego le decimos a tu mamá si es muy grave. Y no es por preocuparla. Si es importante debe saberse.

Daniel asintió, ni siquiera tenía ganas de contradecir aquello.

—Estoy seguro que debió ser alguna cosa de la fiesta. Desde aquella vez, todo a ido mal en mí cuerpo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Desde la fiesta? —preguntó Daniel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. Eso creo.

—Daniel...—hizo una pausa, mirando de arriba abajo al chico. Recordando fugazmente algunas cosas. — ¿Tienes retraso?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con casi morir? Esto es importante Ali.

— _Esto_ tiene mucho que ver. Lo tienes o no. —sus ojos le miraron determinado.

—Sí, pero...

Ali miró hacia atrás, comprobando que nadie entrará al baño. Acercándose más a Daniel.

—Tengo una hipótesis y, ¡Rayos Daniel! Esto es complicado. No quiero asumir nada, pero. Necesitamos comprar un _Predictor._ —apenas sus labios pronunciaron las últimas palabras, los ojos marrones le miraron con pánico.

—No. No estoy teniendo un bebé. No. —negó.

—Es una posibilidad. Una posibilidad muy probable.

Daniel se mordió por primera vez otra vez, las uñas. Una muestra de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

═════ ━━━━━ ═════

Al momento en que las clases terminaron, Ali y Daniel caminaron de prisa a la primera farmacia que estaba en su camino. Ali decidió que entraría a comprarlo, tenía efectivo suficiente. El chico sólo se quedó quieto, parado junto a su bicicleta, mordiéndose el labio.  
Estaba pensando en qué haría, si era negativo, solo iba al médico, salía con pastillas para lo que sea que tenía y ya. Pero si salía positivo. Si era así, qué se suponía que podría tener en mente. No tenía un hogar lindo que dar, y estaba empezando a tener miedo, por todo lo que aquello significaba.

Ali salió, sonriendo, tratando de dar una buena vibra a la situación, sin embargo caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Daniel. Entraron sin decir nada, todo de una forma tan silenciosa que parecía ser una sentencia hacia la muerte. El chico cerró la puerta del baño, Ali solo suspiró, no había notado lo tensa que estaba.

Daniel estaba mirando con molestia las instrucciones, leyendo lo que debía hacer. No tardó mucho en hacer lo suyo, saliendo del baño, debían esperar un momento. Aquellos minutos parecían eternos, hasta que por fin estaba listo para saber el resultado.

—No quiero ver. Estoy tratando de mantener el equilibrio y está siendo muy complicado. —se quejó el chico, mirando con terror la dirección del baño. Ali asintió.

Se acercó al baño, mirando el predictor. Sus ojos azules se agradaron, tratando saliva de manera complicada.

—Positivo. —murmuró al salir de la pequeña habitación. Los ojos marrones la miraban con un brillo de pánico. — Estás embarazado. — completó.

Daniel LaRusso no había llorado durante un largo tiempo. Pero no era un llanto desesperado, pidiendo entender el concepto de "jerarquía" de los chicos en All Valley. Era un llanto compasivo con su persona, inquieto, confundido, esos llantos que se dan de manera lenta, cayendo gota por gota, cuando la vida nos golpea. Que son silenciosos, solo con un movimiento de hombros, pero que aprietan el corazón y asfixian el pecho. Ali corrió a darle un abrazo.

A Ali Mills, Daniel le parecía la persona más fuerte que había conocido. Él creía en ella, cuando ella no estaba segura de enfrentar al mundo, sostenerlo era sostener a la única persona que la _notó._ El sollozo se perdió en el cuello de Ali, las lágrimas en su hombro, mojando su lindo chaleco color crema.

—Mírame. —susurró ella, como si su voz pudiera dañar algo. — Sea lo sea que quieras. Yo estaré ahí para ti. Para ambos. —añadió. — Siempre.  
  
  


Lucille al llegar a casa, encontró las luces apagadas, su hijo dormía en la cama. Se acercó para darle un dulce beso de bienvenida y buenas noches, pero la loca luz que había logrado entrar del pasillo, le hizo ver el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de su hijo. Su pecho se apretó, sintiendo temor de que otra vez las cosas anduvieran mal. Acarició los cabellos del muchacho de manera lenta, sin despertarlo.

—Chiquitito mío, dime porqué tienes pena. —susurró, con tristeza en la mirada. — Si es que estás triste, ¿Para qué quieres callarlo?

Ella siempre estaría para su hijo. Lo había criado como un chico seguro, por eso mismo no quería verlo otra vez con sus alas quebradas, haría cualquier cosa para que estuviera bien. _Su bebé volvería a ser feliz._


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel toma una decisión y con ello por algún motivo, se fija más en lo que hace Johnny.

Se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana. Tenía la mirada fija en el techo y un nudo en el estómago. Sentía como su mente estaba en blanco, para luego llenarse de preguntas que no podían tener una clara respuesta para él.  
Trató de recodar algo más, algún rostro, pero solo ahí estaba, la nada misma. Pensó en las posibilidades de un nuevo trabajo y en como lo que siempre se tomó de forma relajada ahora tenían presión en su vida.  
Quiso volver a llorar, porque iba a tener un bebé, porque justo cuando ya no estaban los chicos Cobra siguiéndolo, ahora tenía un problema mayor y por sobre todo porque tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero las náuseas no lo dejaban.

Temía haber decepcionado a su madre con la situación. Ella siempre busco lo mejor, y ahora él mismo complicaba las cosas. Se levantó rápido de la cama, tenía ganas de ir al baño, Ali le había dicho que era normal en la situación que se encontraba.  
Recordando a la chica, sus palabras resonaron otra vez en su mente. _Sea lo que sea que decidas, estaré ahí para ti._  
Tenía su apoyo incondicional y eso alegraba profundamente su corazón, todo recaía en él.

Decidió que era mejor arreglarse, esta vez, él haría algún desayuno para su madre, que evidentemente dormía, quería darle de todo en este mundo. Se acomodó su ropa, suspirando, al momento de abrochar su suéter, sus dedos se quedaron quietos y su vista congelada mirando hacia el vientre. Tragó saliva. Cómo si se tratara de algo extraño, que le diera escalofríos, con uno de sus dedos, de manera lenta, tocó aquella zona. Alejando rápidamente el lugar.  
Río por su tonta acción, aún ahí no existía nada. Sin embargo, Daniel imagino como sería después cuando las semanas pasarán y dieran pasado a un ser vivo.

Mantuvo su mente lejos de aquello otra vez, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Lucille se despertó con sorpresa, pensaba que su hijo iba a tener complicaciones para levantarse, luego de encontrar aquel rastro de un mal día en su cara.

—Buenos días, Ma. —sonrió Daniel.

—Buenos días, Daniel. Déjame ver esos lindos ojos. —señaló la mujer, su hijo soltó un bufido de resignación acercándose un poco a ella.

Lucille tenía ganas de preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero su hijo no tenía ninguna señal de querer decir algo en específico. Cómo madre, sabía que él estaba ocultado algo. Tenía ganas de ir al colegio y hablar con el director, quizás en la escuela nuevamente había un problema, no podía saberlo. Pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado peligroso.

Daniel salió de su casa, sintiendo el aire del lugar, pedaleo de forma tranquila, esta vez si que iba adelantado. La sonrisa de su madre vino a su mente, ella era una persona increíble, la cuál él mismo admiraba mucho, luego venía el señor Miyagi. De esa forma comenzaba su lista de personas que amaba. Pero al momento de caminar hacia su casillero cuando llego a la escuela, notó que esa lista iba a cambiar de prioridades. Todo recaía en lo que había pensado mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Su prioridad sería su bebé, luego el resto.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos y tratando de buscar su libro de biología cuando una figura se poso de un salto al lado de él. La sonrisa de Ali le estaba esperando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica rubia, estuvo muy preocupada por él anoche. Al momento de separarse y de ella tener que volver a casa, sintió que una parte se rompía, al tener de dejarlo solo. Daniel asintió. Lo mejor podía, pero después de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, ella ya conocía el rostro de LaRusso y lo fácil que era leer sus emociones a través de esté. Cómo esa pequeña mentira. — ¿Qué harás?

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos, dejando de ruido los gritos de los demás estudiantes y el autobús estacionado.

—Deberas ayudarme a escojer un nombre.

Ali agrando los ojos extendiendo su sonrisa, abrazo al chico lo más fuerte que podía. Estaba lista ir con todo en esto.

—Eso significa que seré tía. —murmuró alejándose de pronto de Daniel. — Debo ser la tía favorita.

—Estoy seguro que serás su única tía. —señaló, moviendo un poco su cabeza, sonriendo nuevamente con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que solo él podría tener.

Desde la perspectiva de Dutch, que se había adelantado a llevar a la escuela, tango LaRusso como Ali, parecían una pareja de enamorados tontamente felices de ignorar al resto del mundo. Sin embargo, Bobby quien había llegado segundo, saludando con un golpe de palma a su amigo, sabía que LaRusso en realidad solo tenía una amistad con Ali. Lo cual lo tenía pensando, en si alguna vez fueron novios y no funcionó, o si en realidad nunca salieron. Era demasiado confuso.

Ahora Bobby se pregunta porque el entrenador miró sin entender a Daniel, aquella vez que se presentó para las pruebas de fútbol. Casi como si Daniel no estuviera calificado para entrenar aquello. _¿Qué rayos era lo que no estaba viendo?_  
  


═════ ━━━━━ ═════  
  
  


Johnny se había caído de la cama.

No había sido un sueño. Era un recuerdo, de eso estaba seguro, se levantó del piso, mirando como los cobertores estaba tirados por todos lados, tenía sudor en el cuerpo y si bajaba la vista más abajo de la cadera estaría viendo una carpa en el pantalón de pijama. Movió un poco la cabeza, restregando sus ojos con la palma de las manos. Se sentía desorientado, tenía el cabello revuelto en varias direcciones y sabía que nunca antes se movió tanto en sueños como para terminar tirado en el piso de su habitación.

Se levantó rápido, medio encorvado por el problema mañanero que tenía.

—Malditasea voy a llegar tarde. —murmuró, cerrando la puerta del baño de un golpe.

Esta vez, comió lo que pudo comer en el desayuno, agradeciendo que su madre no estuviera cerca, para ver el salvajismo con el que se devoró un sándwich de jamón. No quería que se le hiciera costumbre el hecho de casi correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, Johnny ya había salido por la puerta cuando Laura se levantó, recordando el incidente con la alarma de su hijo y el pequeño detalle, de haberse adelantado por una hora.  
Si al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, entonces tendría que ayudarlo mucho. Al momento en que estaciono su moto supo que las cosas estaban raras cuando solo habían como veinte estúpidos, él era uno de ellos.

Frunció el ceño, lo bueno es que nadie había notado su presencia y si lo hicieron, no tendrían porque decir nada, si Johnny Lawrence llegaba demasiado temprano, solo era genial.  
Volvió a subir a su moto, decidiendo dar vueltas por ahí, ninguno de los muchachos estaba cerca, así que solo fue hacia la tienda de malteadas, caprichosamente seguía siendo como un niño, solo que esta vez podía comprarse sus propias golosinas. Bebió tranquilo, apoyado en su moto, luciendo _cool._ Hasta que se la termino, notando la hora, era momento de volver a la escuela.  
Fugazmente vino a él la imagen que había tenido durante la noche, junto a un par de ruidos, detrás del casco y pese al aire frío, su rostro se calentó y sonrojo.

Estacionó su moto, sonriendo porque Dutch y Bobby estaban ahí, demasiado silenciosos y perdidos en alguna clase de pensamiento extraño. Porque Bobby estaba haciendo muecas, como si de un ejercicio matemático metal tratara.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó, acercándose, todos chocaron palmas dándose un abrazo de segundos. — ¿Qué les pasa? Bobby, hermano. ¿No me digas que había tarea? —preguntó, mirando por un instante su propio cuaderno apoyado en la moto.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, Johnny! Estaba. Es que, nada. Había olvidado unas cosas en casa, pero nada importante. —dijo, tratando de evitar los pensamientos con _LaRusso_ _, fuente de problemas._

Johnny asintió no muy convencido. Miró a Dutch, un poco más atrás, que parecía asqueado con algo que sus ojos azules no captaron. Luego los otros dos chicos llegaron a la par, uniéndose.

Caminando de un lado a otro, Daniel sostenía un montón de libros que el profesor de literatura le había pedido ir a buscar a la biblioteca. ¿Acaso no vio el maestro sus brazitos? Suspiró cansado, tenía la cabeza ladeada, porque el montón de libros le impedía ver su camino. Esa clase no la tenía con Ali, pero si estaba Susan ahí. Y como estaban en pies de una buena relación, la chica estaba sentada en el banco justo a su lado. Daniel entró, sintiendo como sus piernas eran gelatina. Le apenaba saber que en este momento estaba tan vulnerable, que sus energías capaces de soportar duros entrenamientos, ahora mismo no existían. Respiró con alivio cuando dejó los libros sobre la mesa del profesor. Sonrío, feliz de su buen trabajo.

Esa sería la última clase del día.

A pasitos medio saltados, Daniel se sentó en su lugar. Acomodando sus cosas para la clase. Cuando el señor estaba a punto de dar su discurso de inicio, la puerta fue abierta, ahí estaba Johnny, con una clase de curita en su frente.

—Choque con un poste. Y no, no estaba drogado. 

Algunas risitas sonaron en el salón. El profesor negó y Daniel, nunca había visto a Johnny en esa clase, _¿Qué carajos?_ Parpadeó confundido, viendo como él cruzaba hasta el otro extremo, al asiento del final. No podía ser tan distraído como para nunca notar su presencia, según sabía Lawrence era ruidoso, pero quizás, había decidido no hacer ruido estando ahí. Tampoco estaba ninguno de sus amigos.  
Johnny alzó la vista, con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo la mirada de alguien. Cuando lo hizo la mirada de grandes ojos marrones de LaRusso fue lo que se encontró. Aturdido por lo que vio, Johnny bajo la mirada de nuevo.

 _Tonto_ _LaRusso_ _._ Pensó. No volvió a ser observado y cuando la campana sonó, fue él primero salir de la clase, empujando la puerta.

Como todo viernes, los estudiantes estaban sonriendo felices, por tranquilidad al menos en dos días o lo que se podía tener de tranquilidad en la diversidad de vida, de cada uno.  
Ali caminaba al lado de Daniel y este sostenía su bicicleta.

—¿Le dirás a tu madre? —preguntó, seguía mirando el camino, evitando el contacto visual.

—No. Sé que debo. Pero aún no estoy listo para decirle.

Ali asintió. Daniel estaba mordiéndose el labio, nervioso. Cómo Lucille llegaba tarde, pero no tanto como los otros días, ambos se sirvieron un montón de chuches, riendo al frente de la televisión. Al principio era difícil para Ali dejar que sus padres la dejarán ver a su amigo, específicamente porque era de Reseda, sentían que era una mala influencia, que no debían estar cerca. Pero no podrían decidir por siempre de su vida.  
La chica se fue antes de las seis de la tarde, con una sonrisa y con la promesa de Daniel de que tendría que hablar con su madre. Debían ir al médico y comenzar con las rutinas de chequeo, también la noticia tendría que saberla el señor Miyagi.

Pese a la convicción con la que Daniel le prometió todo aquello a Ali, una vez que se quedó solo en la casa, deseando no tener más náuseas. Notó que era fácil pensarlo, hacerlo era otra cosa. Podía esperar, no quería creer que estaba haciéndole daño a su mamá.


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny piensa en la chica de la fiesta, mientras que Daniel se ve atrapado en los murmullos de la gente, sofocado por los malos comentarios, Lucille se entera que va a ser abuela, de una forma menos que sutil.

-¡58!

Estaba sintiendo como el sudor bajaba por su frente. Una de las sensaciones de entrenar era poner su propio cuerpo al límite, incluso más. Pero en momentos así, a pesar de que el nuevo sensei no les pedía demasiado, Johnny no podía evitar dejar ir su rutina en casa. Era algo inevitable, una costumbre que jamás lo abandonaría.  
Porque ante todo, en momentos cuando sus brazos ardían porque ya no querían hacer más flexiones, Johnny solo auto exigía. Había aprendido a no tener piedad de él mismo y en momentos así, solo se mostraba una vez más, como él único que siempre le exigía, sería la misma voz suya.

 _La piedad es para los débiles._ Aquella frase le erizaba la piel, tener más tiempo del que antes tenía, es suficiente para hacerlo pensar en las cosas que ignoraba o que no quería admitir que estaban allí. Su vida había sido manejada en torno a no tener piedad, llorar era de perdedores y demostrar que algo que le afectaba lo era aún más. Por eso mismo, las conversaciones con su madre se habían ido volviendo escasas con el pasar del tiempo, en algún punto, aquello había ocasionado una tristeza inmensa en Johnny, porque su madre era su mundo entero, pero ella siempre le dijo que era un precio que debían pagar por tener una buena vida.

Mucho mejor de la que solían tener.

Pero eso significo reducir lo que fue, en una mansa violenta llena de ira que Kreese supo usar bien. Aunque el hombre jamás pudo entender, que todo aquello había convertido a Johnny en un chico que terminaba odiándose a si mismo.

Paró sus ejercicios, caminando hacia la ducha en busca de quitar el sudor que tenía sobre él. El silencio de la casa, fue cubierto por el agua cayendo con fuerza contra la cerámica de la tina.  
Miró el techo, suspirando, dejando ir la tensión en sus brazos, el pelo ahora de un rubio oscuro por el agua, se pegaba a su frente, con una mano lo peino hacía atrás.  
La sensación de soledad y verse fuera de los planes de cada uno de sus amigos, -porque los chicos tenían una vida propia que manejar-, Johnny pensó en lo bien que le haría poder volver a pasar otro rato con la morena de la fiesta. A él no solían irle las morenas, en All Valley todo siempre estaba lleno de chicas rubias o cabellos claros. Pero la poca piel expuesta que recuerda, estaba bronceada, casi del color de los caramelos que solía servirse en navidad.

El problema es que no puede encontrar a alguien que no vio y que lamentablemente no recuerda. Sería absurdo poner carteles _«Se busca morena sexy, si eres tú, no dudes en llamarme»._ Sería algo extraño y se vería muy raro. Apagó la ducha, saliendo para envolverse con una toalla y desperdiciar parte de su mañana en pensar sobre cosas que no podría hacer. Cómo buscar a la morena. Suspiró de manera triste, las cosas buenas nunca le duraban demasiado.  
  
  
  
  


═════ ━━━━━ ═════

Daniel había pedaleado en su bicicleta hacia la orilla de la playa. Quería poder contemplar la tranquilidad del mar y el sol de la mañana. Al sentarse en la arena, el viento movió algunos de sus cabellos, suspiró de alivio sin notarlo, cuando los dedos de sus pies, se enroscaron en la arena. Como su madre solía decirle, estaba disfrutando de los paisajes que aquel _Jardín del Eden_ tenía por ofrecerle. O quizás estaba tratando de alejarse de casa y la situación pronta a la que tenía que enfrentarse.  
No estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas, en su vida siempre hizo todo de manera impulsiva, era como una chispa que no toleraba que otros se burlaran de él, aunque muchas veces quedará mal por el simple hecho de alegar. Había sido imprudente y actuaba sin pensar, aquellas cosas habían cambiado cuando el señor Miyagi decidió enseñarle karate y de alguna manera, hacerlo parte de su vida, le enseño cosas que su madre había creído innecesarias, aunque la respuesta solo consistía en que Lucille tenía demasiado trabajo para poder estar un rato en paz, y cuando lo había conseguido, había siempre dicho cosas tales como: Un LaRusso jamás se rendí. O cosas, como «usar tu cabeza, porque el mundo es complejo».

Y sin embargo, es como si todas esas valiosas enseñanzas, de ambas partes. Tanto de su madre como el señor Miyagi, ahora no tuvieran sentido. Como si fuera otra vez el niño impulsivo que era cuando llegó a All Valley o el niño que ignoro las palabras de su madre, porque era demasiado pequeño para notar porqué él y su prima jamás podían jugar al fútbol en la escuela.  
La decisión estaba tomada. Daniel ya lo había pensado, quería lo que estaba creciendo dentro de él. Pero eso no significaba estar listo para ver los ojos de su madre llenos de tristeza.

Sostuvo sus rodillas atrayéndolas hacia su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas. Haciendo el ejercicio de respiración que el señor Miyagi le había enseñado, trato de tranquilizarse. El aire ya estaba cálido, junto al aroma combinado de la brisa marina, el poleron de color rojo, que llevaba Daniel, dejo pasar algunos roces del viento, poniendo la piel de sus brazos algo erizada.

  
-¿LaRusso? -preguntó una voz. Daniel alzó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones, no como los de él.

Freddy, el chico lo había evitado y había estado murmurando cosas de él, desde que fue la pelea en la playa.

-¿Sí? -interrgó, acomodándose, mejor, tratando de camuflar el temblor en su voz.

-No te había visto. Digo, somos vecinos, pero yo. -sus palabras se cortaron de pronto. Pero él, había estado tratando de no verlo. - ¿Cómo has estado? La pelea fue increíble.

-Ah. He estado bien, y sí, supongo que sí. -respondió, moviendo su cabeza.

Freddy se acomodó a su lado en la arena, acercando uno de sus pies aún con zapatillas, al lado de los pies cubiertos de arena. Daniel, se alejó un poco. Quería tranquilidad y definitivamente Freddy no podía dársela, el chico había ignorado su presencia durante todo este tiempo en la escuela y cuando se cruzaban en los departamentos, sonría con burla. Podía caber la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, porque Daniel _sí sabía_ patear caras. Sin embargo, luego de un rato de silencio, ninguna palabra demasiado metiche le acompaño, nada como: Enséñame de eso o haz esto.

Daniel sintió algo en el vientre y de manera inconsciente, aún cuando sabía que faltaba para sentir, quiso sentirse apoyado. Esa fue la primera vez, que Daniel tocó su vientre con la palma cálida a través de su poleron y camiseta corta.

-Fuiste a la fiesta de Susan. -dijo de pronto Freddy. Daniel se tensó en su lugar. - También estaba ahí.

Contuvo la respiración un instante mirando el rostro de quien era su vecino.

-Eso es increíble. -comentó, fingiendo ser causal.

-No sabía que eras un _Homme. -_ dijo de pronto. Daniel se volteó, esta vez su rostro de torno serio. - Taylor dijo que te vio acostarte con un tipo. -siguió hablando, Daniel no sabía quién carajos era ese. - No pensé que buscabas niños ricos Daniel.

El tono de voz, hizo que Daniel quitará todo modo gentil-fingido, de su rostro.

-Si fuera así. No sería asunto tuyo.

Freddy sonrió.

-Entonces es cierto Daniel. También tuviste sexo con Jerimy y Ben a la misma vez. Al menos eso dijeron que había pasado. -dijo de pronto, totalmente convencido de las palabras que había escuchado de los chicos.

Daniel abrió los ojos, mirando al otro seriamente. Los problemas solían seguirlo de muy cerca, muchos de ellos, asociados a situaciones incómodas solo por malos entendidos o palabras inventadas, que sonaban verídicas para idiotas como ellos. Aquellas palabras habían disminuido desde el torneo, nadie quiere hablar mal de alguien que puede dar una paliza. No cuando ha demostrado poder ser mejor que quienes lo molestaron.

Pero eso no significaba poder callar la boca de esas personas necias, de quienes rodaban los ojos cada vez que Daniel era mirado con admiración o algo así. Porque era molesto, y porque Daniel jamás quiso acercarse a nadie de su edad con la intención de acostarse o tener citas. _No había estado interesado y no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo._  
Y aún así, estaban esas palabras salidas de Freddy, con una tonta convicción.

-¿Y tú les crees? ¿En serio crees esa mierda? Me viste ser perseguido por esos Cobra Kai. Y luego vienes a hablarme solo de esto. ¿Qué demonios te pasa hombre? -pregunta con molestia. La calma que estaba buscando fue borrada, se levanta rápidamente, alzandóse en toda su altura.

Freddy parece pensarlo un momento. Evidentemente arruinó algo.

-Los chicos lo dijeron. Te vieron en la fiesta, joder. No puedes simplemente decir que fue una mierda que ellos inventarían.

-¿No? Estoy segurisímo de que Ben fue quien quiso acostarse con Bárbara pero ella se negó. ¡La llamo zorra por eso! Así que guarda mejor tus palabras Fernández. Porque si lo vuelven a repetir, yo mismo haré que te ahorres tus palabras. -dijo por último, mirando fijamente al chico. Antes de comenzar a caminar, lejos de la playa, en busca de su bicicleta.

Freddy no tenía porque saber que él nunca lo golpearía realmente. Pero necesitaba poner límites.

Mientras arrastra los pies, Daniel siente unas horribles arcadas. Inician por el repentino enojo que siente y la falta de alimento que tiene en el cuerpo. No quiere pensar demasiado, pero es inevitable. Da unas cuantas vueltas, tratando de despejar la ira que le consume. Sin embargo, no es suficiente, porque sabe que las cosas no serán como antes. Daniel nunca ha sentido un interés particular por lo que puedan decir en la escuela, mientras él sepa la verdad. Aún así, no sabe qué pensarán de él. Será tan genial para aquella multitud que lo ama o será un nuevo chisme para aquel grupo que siempre tiene una lista de calificación sobre quién está más buena/o.

Lucille cerró la puerta de su auto, guardando las llaves, cuando su visión se enfocó en un pequeño bulto sentado en la escalera fuera de los departamentos donde vivía. Aquella imagen parecía un dejá vu, la sensación de saber que algo andaba mal fue una alerta inmediata en ella. Y le aterraba la sola idea de pensar que la situación se repetía. El sonido de sus tacones de plataforma baja, hicieron eco en el silencio del lugar. La figura se levantó de prisa, Lucille se acercó más rápido con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Su pequeño niño estaba llorando, y no había cosa que le doliera más en el mundo que ver lágrimas en los dulces ojos marrones de su hijo.

-Santo cielo. -susurró, llevó sus manos al rostro de Daniel. - ¿Por qué lloras aquí afuera? Cariño, tienes que decirme que pasa. -la preocupación en evidente en su rostro, mientras trata de buscar la mirada de su hijo, pero Daniel solo trata de mover su rostro lejos del toque de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta, con un tono irónico en su voz pese al temblor del llanto en él. - No debimos haber venido nunca a este sitio. Éramos felices. Pero tú no me escuchaste. -señaló a su madre, caminando casi desesperado lejos, rodeando el lugar, Lucille le seguía de cerca. Daniel golpeó con molestía la pared. - ¡Odio esto! ¡Lo odio!

La última palabra salió entre cortada, por el nuevo llanto que amenazaba con comenzar. Lucille se acercó a su hijo, volviendo a acariciar su rostro.

-Daniel, ¿Por qué? Ganaste el torneo. Ya nadie te molesta. -y quiso que sus palabras fueran ciertas, temiendo algo nuevo otra vez.

Daniel miró a cualquier sitio en el piso, lleno de una molestia que no podía controlar.

-Es por un bebé. -habló por fin, con el ceño fruncido mirándola.

-¿Ali? -preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de encontrar felicidad en el momento.

El chico negó.

-No mamá, ella es más inteligente.

-Entonces, ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres mí bebé. -añadió, dando caricias a las mejillas morenas de su hijo.

-Era tu bebé. Ahora tengo el mío.

-¿Bromeas?

Pero su hijo simplemente negó, llevándose una mano inquieta a su cabello por el nerviosimo. No _era una broma._ Lucille busco algo más en la mirada de su hijo, pero solo encontró molestia y tristeza. Una angustia que se le hacía conocida. Tragó saliva, temblorosa, entiendo que esta vez la historia no se repetía, no había alguien insistiendo en imponer sus reglas sociales en All Valley.  
Pasó sus manos por los brazos delgados de su hijo, atrayendo su cuerpo a ella, abrazándolo.

-Perdón mamá. -susurró Daniel. Escondido en el manto de la mujer. Lucille sonrió, con los ojos también aguados.

-Vamos, te haré un té. Podremos hablar con más calma en casa.

Así, perdidos en la noche, alumbrados por las pequeñas farolas, Lucille caminó junto a su hijo, sosteniéndolo con su brazo hacia su pequeño hogar.  
La puerta de madera vieja, color aguamarina se abrió lentamente, dejando entre ver el rostro de un anciano llenó de preocupación. El señor Miyagi miró el piso un instante, con el ceño fruncido. _«Daniel- San será grande. Miyagi enseñar karate porque ver grandeza en él»._ La paciencia era una virtud, todo a su tiempo sabría que tendría que ser, para que la noticia llegará directamente a él. Respetando la privacidad del joven Daniel- San, cerró la puerta. Dando su apoyo silencioso a su único estudiante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


═════ ━━━━━ ═════  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucille siempre creyó que Daniel era terco en algunas cosas. Alguna vez su hijo llamo la atención de Judy, y aquello era un escándalo, pero la niña estaba dispuesta a luchar contra el mundo para ver feliz a Daniel. Había sido una época extraña, según recuerda, la pequeña niña flaca tanto como Daniel, se paraba en su puerta, con chocolates en mano o con flores cultivadas en el jardín de su abuela. Siempre con una sonrisa o un moretón en su mejilla, porque una niña como ella no debía pensar en ser una guerrera para proteger a Daniel. Era inaceptable, pero el cuento tradicional era aburrido. Fue un romance lento y tierno. Puro.

Pero no vio a su hijo mirar a nadie más como lo hizo con Judy. En el fondo sentía que no solo era por el cariño que se habían tenido, si no por las circunstancias. Daniel era un alma libre que había estado orgullosa de criar, como madre viuda las cosas eran difíciles. Solo ella y Daniel. Siempre le decía que debía estudiar, porque el hecho de no tener un título universitario siempre fue un motivo de menosprecio, aún si sabía más que cualquiera que sus compañeros de trabajo. Como madre, había previsto mejorar la vida de su hijo al cien por cien. Que no tuviera que pasar por las cosas que ella paso, sin embargo, eventualmente había cosas que no pudo evitar que pasaran. Muchas cosas.

Se pregunta si está es una de esas. Pero conoce a Daniel, siempre hay una razón para todo. Y un tigre indomable no puede simplemente ser domado. El agua caliente está humeando de sus tazas, uno frente al otro en su pequeña mesa. Toma un sorbo de su té, sin saber por dónde empezar.

Su pequeño Daniel LaRusso está embarazado. Espera que empiece él y sepa que puede decir cualquier cosa. _Lo que sea._

 _-_ Me hice la prueba hace poco. -comienza. Puede verlo suspirar, evitando explotar. Aquella sensación no le gusta, verlo tan desesperado solo la desespera a ella también. - Creí que estaba enfermo. Algo así como un resfriado, pero no. Yo, yo quiero tenerlo ma. -dice por fin. Mirándola con seguridad a los ojos, para que noté lo serio de su decisión.

Lucille asiente, comprensiva. Aún así no entiende la desesperación que vio en su hijo hace poco.

-¿Él te amenazó o te dijo algo? -pregunta, ante la mención de un _él_ Daniel se acomoda en su asiento. Lucille apreta un puño debajo de la mesa, sobre su regazo.

-No. No. -sonríe, aunque en realidad se asemeja a una mueca. - No existe un "él" aquí ma. No existe, porque. -mira hacia un lado. - No lo recuerdo, no sé quién fue. Yo, fue en la fiesta, estaba muy distraído del mundo real, simplemente ocurrió. Y fue demasiado estúpido de mí parte.

Lucille se fija en el salero sobre la mesa. Pensando nuevamente en todo. No hay un él, solo es Daniel y el próximo miembro de la familia, no fue amenazado ni metido en líos por la situación, solo serán ellos tres y está bien. Solo que la noticia es demasiado, no puede dejar de pensar que Daniel solo tiene diecisiete años y que el resto de las personas no son amables con eso. Daniel no está casado, pero está bien, no sabe quién es el otro y eso está bien. Ahora mira nuevamente cada esquina de la casa, analizando algo.

-Tendré que llamar a tu tío Loui, le gustará saber que el barco LaRusso está creciendo. -Sonríe. - Esperemos que no saque tu carácter, imagínate luchar contra un tú. -Rió. - Recuerdo que odiabas todo lo que tuviera brócoli. ¡Y amabas el postre de nuez!

Daniel sintió como el nudo de su garganta comenzaba a disminuir y el dolor en su pecho a dejar de presionar.

-Tendré que aprender tu receta. Seguro la amara tanto como yo. -añadé, sonriendo.

Lucille se levanta de su asiento, empujando la silla algunos centímetros, sus brazos envuelven con fuerza a su hijo, acurrucándolo en ella. Daniel soltó un pequeño sollozo. Sabría karate pero a veces una madre era el mejor salvavidas que podría tener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homme: Significa literalmente «Hombre» en francés. Sin embargo, como llamar a esta categoría de la humanidad como «creadores» me pareció extraño en cierta forma, los que son como Daniel serán llamados Homme, tipo: Mujer, hombre y homme. Para que lo tomen en cuenta jsjs.
> 
> Aquí junto a esto, señalar que el universo de este fic, tiene la categoría de que los "hommes", pese a ser hombres, pueden quedar embarazados y tener un periodo menstrual, lo que los hace diferentes al resto, sin embargo, como es así, puede el caso que un hombre y otro hombre se enamoren, siendo una pareja del mismo sexo. Lo que hace aquí que Johnny no piense en Daniel (ni ningún Cobra Kai) como un homme (hombre que se embaraza), es que ellos no prestaron atención a este tema, sabiendo que están ahí, porque es normal, pero creando en sus mentes una distorsión de como serian, llenos de estereotipos mal formados.   
> Aún falta para que Johnny se entere que él es el padre, según el orden cronológico del tráiler chafa que hice, Tommy se entera que Daniel está embarazado, lo cual no significa que Johnny pensara que él es responsable. Si no, que se replantearán sus hechos por individual ante lo que hicieron con Daniel antes del torneo.
> 
> Por consiguiente, si Tommy se entera es porqué algo pasará :0 No sé, pero en lo personal me está gustando mucho está historia, como al voy elaborando, esas cosas. Como también porque, mientras se avanza en la trama inicial, va tocando muchos puntos que me parecen importantes, junto con el desarrollo personal ante la situación, como el hecho de seguir viviendo luego de lo paso. Espero que no se sientan incómodxs con ello, por ejemplo el hecho de las palabras de Freddy, no sé, recordé que luego se alejó de Daniel por no saber del todo karate, así bien cool. Además, que usualmente como cierta clase de chicos habla sobre que tuvo sexo con x persona, altiro le creen y dejan mal a esa persona. Ah, recordé el capítulo de Cobra Kai y cuando miran mal a Sam por creer que toco al Kyler. Y como esto es los 80, tengo la sensación de que todo sería muy complicado.
> 
> La escena dónde Daniel le dice a su mamá lo que pasa, me gusta mucho en el trailer. Porque los diálogos falsos quedan perfectos con la desesperación que irradia la situación. Es de mis favoritas ah. Y ojalá que la hayan imaginado como salía ahí en el trocito :(
> 
> ¿Sabían que saque cuentas, y cuando Daniel y Johnny tengan la edad que tienen en Cobra Kai, su bebé tendrá como 33 años? :0
> 
> Tengo la fecha exacta del nacimiento uwu  
> Esta fue una nota larga, que hice originalmente y que le añadí algunas cosas acá jsjs. Gracias por leer <3


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby busca el perdón y comienza a pensar que quizás Daniel es como su propia madre.

La señora Brown era una mujer _diferente._ No le gustaban las fiestas en Encino Country y siempre estaba sosteniendo algún libro entre sus manos. Leyendo con fascinación libros de fantasía, como de crímenes y detectives adictos a la deducción.  
Ella amaba la música clásica, tanto como alguna canción de rock. Amaba viajar por las calles de Reseda en busca de buena comida casera, en lugar de exóticos platos —deliciosos sí—, pero dejando con gusto a poco.

Ella no era como el resto de señoras. Le había enseñado a su hijo, la educación exacta para ser un chico de bien. Le mostró lo que una relación de amor mutuo podía hacer, dejando como claro ejemplo al señor Brown y ella misma. Una relación de dar y recibir, de compañeros y amantes. Aliados, uno al lado del otro. Sin ser la sombra de “la cabecilla familiar”. Aquello obviamente había traído risas, los maridos de la alta sociedad creían que el señor Brown era un mandado, un hombre no podía cocinar si para ello había una empleada o la mujer. Y la señora Brown recibió largas indirectas, de no estar funcionando bien como esposa o madre.  
Pero Bobby aprendió a manejar esas conversaciones, sus padres ponían todo su empeño en enseñarle lo mejor, pero lo mejor no siempre solía ser del todo “rudo”. Y Bobby como cualquier niño, quería ser rudo. Incluso si su madre lo había educado en el mejor ambiente de respeto y amor.

Y durante un periodo de tiempo Bobby se perdió. Solo un poco, pero la señora Brown solía decir, que cualquiera que notará sus errores y los arreglará, merecía ser llamado _valiente._ Sobre todas las cosas, si eso significaba ir en contra de sus amigos. Porque no sé era menos amigo, por tratar de emparejar el camino del resto. _Significaba ser el mejor, porque estaba notando que había algo mal._  
Por eso, Bobby estaba contento con su propio progreso, de despejar su mente de las risas burlescas muy mal intencionadas o los golpes sin sentido que había dado. Estaba caminando por un nuevo riel, y su madre le sonría feliz.

Pero algo le picaba en la garganta y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Algo que había hecho y que le dolía en el alma, porque no pudo ser más grande que Kreese. La patada que le dio a la rodilla de Daniel, los gritos del chico y sus ojos llorosos. Ese dolor, le calaba en lo profundo, pese a que su madre le decía que todo estaría bien.

Había estado planeando sus palabras desde hacía un tiempo, desde que lo vio caminar bien, sin alguna mueca dolorosa en su rostro. Hasta que algo ocurría y terminaba escapando del lugar, porque estaba arrepentido y parecía un perrito apaleado. Quizás lo que debía hacer era solo correr y decirle lo que sentía. Verlo y acercarse, no dudar, solo hacerlo.

Aún así, verlo desde lejos, en las múltiples clases que compartieron, mientras había pensando en lo que iba a decir. Noto cosas que antes ni siquiera había visto, porque simplemente no tenía porqué. O solo por haber actuado de manera indiferente a su alrededor.  
Notó que algunas personas miraban a Daniel, como habían mirado a su madre durante mucho tiempo. Con esa mirada extraña, susurrando _diferente, inaceptable o “inutilizable”._ La señora Brown era una lista de cosas que no cabían, ni querían caber, en la visión obligada e impuesta que el mundo le quería dar.

Pero por eso mismo, no entendía porqué Daniel. _“Mira_ _LaRusso_ _, no estás hecho para esto. Pero dado que el director cree que es necesario está tonta política absurda, te daré solo una oportunidad. Y por cierto, ese es el arco. Intenta no lastimarte el pie”._  
Y sea lo que fuera eso, lo arruinó.

_“Fue su culpa. ¡El me golpeó señor!”._

_“Chico. Aquí se golpea, si vas a estar lloriqueando por esto, y_ _quejándote_ _. Entonces no sirves para esto. ¡Estás fuera!”._ Y su tono había sido grosero, con molestia, como si tuviera la razón de algo. Nunca entendió sobre qué, pensó que se trataba de que LaRusso era muy delgado, inclenqué para el fútbol. Pero algunos chicos le miraron con burla. Una burla extraña, no la de Dutch y Johnny. Ni siquiera la que él tuvo. Una burla asquerosa. Directa hacia alguna parte que no pudo ver en Daniel.

_—Suele dolerme cariño. Porque me han llamado de muchas formas. Formas que espero jamás pronuncies. Porque ya deberías saber, lo injusto que es el mundo con quién ve la injusticia._

Bobby tragó saliva, recordado las palabras de su madre. Aquellas que le dijo alguna vez, cuando peleó con sus tíos en la casa de la abuela.

Daniel LaRusso por algún motivo le recordaba a su madre, perturbador en algunos aspectos, pero en otros cálidos y dolorosos. Bobby siempre creyó que los chicos de su clase hablaban de Daniel como el chico pobre que trataba de intentar algo con Ali. Una chica rica. Lo cierto es que. Jamás escuchó el resto de palabras imperdonables, hacia Daniel, sobre las cosas que quizás había estado haciendo para atraer a los Cobra Kai en ese tiempo, ni el apodo guarro que le pusieron cuando la noche del Halloween fue perseguido por ellos.

Y si lo viera. _¿Qué haría?_

Enderezó su vista, notando a LaRusso acomodar su bicicleta. _Házlo ahora,_ gritó una voz dentro de él. Y antes de pensar en lo que haría, simplemente se acercó.  
Trotando lentamente, esperando no llegar tarde.

—Hola, Daniel. —dijo. La espalda del chico se sentó, volteando para mirar a quien lo había llamado. Bobby notó que quizás se debía a qué él era quien lo llamaba. A su presencia. Trató de sonreír, pese a que su sonrisa parecía nerviosa.

Daniel lo miró un instante, mirando también de reojo sin poder evitarlo.

—Hola. —respondió, formando de igual forma una sonrisa. Estaba poniendo el candado de su bicicleta en la cadena.

—Daniel. —volvió a decir Bobby. Se sentía tonto repitiendo el nombre otra vez. — Lo siento. De verdad lamento lo de tu pierna. Yo no quería, demonios. En serio lo siento.

Daniel se le quedó mirando fijamente, con sus enormes ojos marrones —Johnny tenía razón, parecía un ciervo o un tonto personaje de las películas de Disney, qué demonios. Pero que rudo había sido para el rubio, apodarló como la criatura más linda del mundo—, Bobby se quedó quieto en su lugar. Por un motivo esperaba un golpe en la cara o incluso una patada. Cualquier cosa, menos una sonrisa extendida. Mirar fijamente a LaRusso, sin la necesidad de verlo un instante, para buscar pleito era extraño. Y que le sonriera, lo era aún más.

—Todo está bien, Bobby. Sé que no querías. Y te perdono. —dijo por fin. Tocado de repente uno de los cabellos claros del chico. Bobby sintió que algo le hacía corte circuito en la mente. Entonces Daniel, añadió: — Tenías una pelusa. Deberías preocuparte más por esas cosas, hombre.

 _“Bobby por Dios. Acomoda tu mochila bien, se te caerán los libros”._ Realmente Bobby Brown no sabía porqué estaba asociando a Daniel con su madre. Asintió confundido, mientras el alivio del perdón calaba sus huesos. Algo nuevo entraba para inquietarle. Cuando Ali llegó, Daniel se marchó y aún cuando había desaparecido por el pasillo, Bobby se le quedó mirando.

—Te lo dije. Uno de ellos tenía algo con él. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, pero Bobby no entendió de _qué hablaban._  
  


═════ ━━━━━ ═════  
  
  


Ali lo llama: El síndrome de ser padre. O algo por el estilo. También puede asociarse a cuando se es hermano mayor. Es como un tic que nace, por la costumbre y la simple maquinaria de protección, aún cuando se está frente a alguien que comparte la misma edad o incluso la multiplica. Pero a Daniel no le gustaba para nada el síndrome de la paternidad, que está teniendo, _se parece a su madre_ y eso lo asustá. Es algo aterrador, porque siempre dijo que no sería un “aguafiestas” como ella.  
Y ahora, él mismo anda buscando servilletas para limpiar el desastre de Ali con su ropa, incluso pudo notar una minúscula pelusa en el cabello de Brown. Era perturbador.

Se había enojado con un tipo alto, que le quitó el almuerzo a un chico de primer año.

—¡¿Qué acaso no ves que es un niño?! —gritó alterado, con las manos en las caderas. La profesora de ciencias se le quedó mirando.

Fue un momento extraño, todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares y aquel que estaba siendo regañado terminó devolviendo el almuerzo con un postre como plus, de manera lenta, siguió mirando a Daniel, sin entender su propia reacción.  
Luego de que el ceño fruncido de Daniel se relajara, sonrió en dirección al chico más joven.  
Siguiendo su camino, con la reacción instantánea de lo que hizo, LaRusso abrió los ojos aterrados ante su propio actuar. El resto se disipó, siguiendo su camino, olvidando el extraño momento.

Daniel negó, sintiendo como una vergüenza nunca antes sentida, lo consumía, sus mejillas se calentaron un poco. A unos metros pudo ver la silueta de Bobby, parecía muy entretenido hablando con sus amigos, se detuvo más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, para mirar al rubio entre medio. Johnny estaba sonriendo por algo, Daniel escuchó la voz de Ali, dejando de ver lo que estaba viendo, agregando más cosas a su lista de sucesos extraños que había comenzado a realizar.

—¿Hoy irán al médico? —preguntó Ali, caminando al lado de Daniel. Mientras el chico pedaleaba de manera lenta en su bicicleta junto a la acera.

—Sí. Dijo que era importante realizar los chequeos desde un principio. Para ir viendo que todo estuviera bien. —dijo. Tratando de ignorar las acciones que realizó en la escuela. — El señor Miyagi no sabe. Le dije que estaba enfermo.

—¿Pero cómo? Debes decirle. Es, él te apoyo en un momento crucial de la vida. Sé que no dejara de hacerlo ahora.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero qué clase de equilibrio demostraré tener, si se lo digo?

—El simple hecho de que pudieras tomar una decisión, y afrontar eso. Es suficiente. Estoy segura que pasará lo que pasará, él seguiría ahí para ti, Daniel.

═════ ━━━━━ ═════  
  


Johnny tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras escuchaba lo que Bobby le estaba diciendo a los chicos. _La base del perdón, es suficiente para sentirse libre._ Que tontería, pero estaba sorprendido, sabía que lo ocurrido en el torneo había marcado a Bobby de una manera muy fuerte. Lo había hecho sentir débil, era como el punto de encuentro más vulnerable de todos ellos. Algo que los había destrozado y sin embargo, unido como nada más lo haría.

—Dijo que estaba bien. Y, no saben lo aliviado que me sentí. Es como que puedo respirar en paz. —añadió por último. Tommy asintió, entendiendo el punto de su amigo.

—Entonces ahora que todo está mejor, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Dutch. Con energía en sus ojos. — Creo que hace tiempo no hacemos una carrera en moto, ¿Qué dices, Johnny?

Los ojos de sus amigos se posaron en él, buscando una respuesta definitiva. Johnny se sintió extraño. Pese a todo, ellos seguían esperando su palabra, seguían viendo en él, ese líder que fue. Asintió, suavizando su ceño, pensando en lo bien que les haría una carrera, entre semana por All Valley. Podían volver a esos ámbitos que los hacían sentir vivos.

—Me di cuenta de algo. ¿Sabes? —dijo Bobby, acercándose a Johnny, cuando el grupo fue a tomar su propia moto. — Creo que nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo que causamos en Daniel. Nunca quisimos saber más de él. Tengo la impresión de que está enfermo y que algo tienen en su contra los chicos del grupo de Michel.

 _Reputación de roba novias._ Johnny asintió, fingiendo estar interesado en el tema. Porque lo único que quería, era que el chico viviera su vida, sin afectar el rumbo que estaba tomando la suya propia. Sin saber que en algún punto tendrían que chocar.


End file.
